


Conversations

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros Week, First Date, M/M, Multi, these dweebs are all so nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: It's their first date, and Noctis is...Well. Ignis brings home an entire restaurant. Prompto is dropping things left and right. Gladio's running around like a chicken with his head cut off.And Noctis is...Nervous?Nah.





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for Chocobros Week! I hope you all enjoy the week!

Noctis really didn't understand why he was feeling nervous. This was just the guys. Just the guys that he had considered his closest friends for years. There was absolutely nothing strange or weird or questionable about four guy friends hanging out at someone's apartment. Hells, they had done it a million times before, and would probably do it a million times after.

And yet when the bell rang Noctis's heart nearly jumped into his throat.

What the Hells had he gotten himself into? What were they even doing?

There was no way this way going to work, and the thought that it would be a good idea... Oh, gods. What would the Crownsguard say if there was an emergency and they had to break into the room some time during the.... the ...event. What if someone tried to kidnap him (though unlikely especially since his apartment complex was the safest place in Insomnia, bar the Citadel)? What if his father came in and found them—

Noctis cut off that train of thought immediately. His father wasn't going to see anything weird, because nothing weird or out of the ordinary or fucked up was going to happen tonight.

It was going to be perfectly innocent and chaste, because if it wasn't Noctis was pretty sure he would just melt straight down into the floor. That or have a heart attack right then and there. Then at least he wouldn't have to explain anything at all. Gladio, Ignis, or Prompto would have to explain why the Kingdom of Lucis was without its prince.

Plus Noctis was still holding onto that special V-card, as Prompto liked to joke. It was shiny and new, and still very much tucked into his wallet.

He wanted to keep it that way, at least for now.

Noctis sighed as he heard the door slowly open, and he knew that meant it had to be Ignis. Ignis was, after all, the only one who would warn Noctis before just bursting in.

He turned from the couch and looked up at the man in the hallway, slipping off his shoes. He had two plastic bags clutched in one hand, the other working at his shoe laces.

Noctis swallowed when Ignis looked up, glad to notice the red tinging at Ignis's cheeks.

"Hey."

"Hello to you, Noctis. I brought dinner—the Gralean restaurant down the road had some spicy kebabs that I know you and Gladio are quite fond of."

"Prom likes them, too."

Ignis hummed as he set his shoes straight next to the door. "It is good that I bought quite a few. Enough to feed an army, according to the clerk."

Noctis wondered, idly, what Ignis would have told the man if he asked what they were for... a date? Was this even a date? It was a date, right?

"Oh... um. Well... thank you."

Ignis smiled and pushed up his glasses with his ring finger. "They should be here quite soon. Prompto texted to say he was still at the rental shop picking up some films. He couldn't choose."

"Uh. He knows that I have like every movie, doesn't he?"

But Ignis only shrugged his shoulders. "He's over here enough to know that, yes. But..." Ignis gave another shrug. It would have looked undignified on anyone else.

"And Gladio?"

"Running. He said he would be here soon."

"But Gladio hates running."

"We all do things we're not comfortable with in times of strife."

Strife. This was strife?

But Noctis said nothing, instead going back to staring at the television set in the corner of the room. Ignis busied himself in the kitchen, and though Noctis knew he should have said something, the nerves were just too much to bear.

It was both a blessing and a curse when the door to the apartment opened again and there was a quick call from Gladio. He was out of breath and his entire body was soaked in sweat.

"He—hey. Uh. Ran here. Can I take a shower?"

Noctis gulped. "Uh... yes?"

Gladio showed off the black duffle bag in his hands. "Brought clothes. Prom here yet?"

Oh, gods. Hey thought he was going to stay over? Was he going to stay over? 

"Not yet. Um. Movie rental shop."

Gladio said something, but Noctis didn't catch it. His eyes were far too busy staring holes into the black duffle bag. 

"So... bathroom?"

"You know where the bathroom is."

Gladio nodded his head and tossed the bag over his shoulder. "Yeah. Just... long run."

When the bathroom door shut, Noctis turned to look at Ignis, who was busying himself with arranging the Gralean meat skewers. "Since when does Gladio run here? I thought he drove the truck?"

Ignis wiped his hands on the dishrag. "I thought I saw the car in the garage when I got here, but... I must have been mistaken."

Must have been mistaken? Yeah, right. Anyone with eyes could find that ugly damn truck. No one could mistaken the monster truck Gladio called his as belonging to anyone else.

Noctis wanted to ask a question, but found that his tongue was too busy sticking to the roof of his mouth. What really could he say, anyway? This was his idea in the first place. Was it too late to back out, to throw a literal towel at Gladio when he got out of the shower? Tell Ignis to pack up, but to leave the food so Noctis didn't starve in the coming weeks?

And Prompto—shit.

There was a rapt knocking at the door and a sudden sound of a yelp.

Ignis was to the door before Noctis could even get off the couch.

Prompto's hand were full of movies; there was a broken bag tied to his wrist, the hole at the bottom telling more of a story than Promptpo's stumbling curses and swears.

"Damn thing just gave out, and I'm standing on Main Street surrounded by disks. And then I look up and Gladio's running around the building. He did it like four times. Is he okay?" Prompto wiped his brow as he handed some of the movies over to Ignis, who quickly set them into a more manageable pile, handing them over to Noctis when he managed to get to the door.

"He's taking a shower. Said he had to run here from the Citadel..."

Prompto looked quizzically at Noctis, then to Ignis. "But Beast Boy is in the garage—I saw it." He paused for a moment before quickly replying, "Or maybe not. Uh... maybe it was like, someone else's car. Yeah. Or maybe it got a flat?"

"Pretty sure Gladio put magic in those damn wheels, but... yeah. Maybe." Noctis looked down at the handful of movies he had been given as he slowly moved toward the living room. "Lovers of Duscae? The Pendant? The Queen's Kiss?" Noctis tossed them one by one onto the couch, the thwap only exacerbated by Prompto's groans. "Iggy—he even got that movie with the sinking boat and the lovers stuck on the wood piece."

"They both would have very well died had he not gotten off," Ignis responded, but Noctis was still too busy snickering as he tossed movie after movie onto the couch.

"Dude, how many movies did you get? Did you rent them all?"

Prompto only groaned.

When he got to the bottom of the pile, Noctis nearly retched as he held out the purple plastic case with the nail of his thumb and pointer finger. "You..... Prom. Did you seriously bring "Prince Noctis and the Sleeping Maiden" into my house?"

"Uh. Well.... the guy at the counter said it was... good.... I guess."Prompto's cheeks couldn't have gotten redder.

"You think we're going to need all these movies?" Noctis asked as he tossed the copy of "Prince Noctis and the Sleeping Maiden" into the chair opposite the other movies.

"I just.... i didn't know what movies everyone wanted to watch." Prompto rubbed at his head, looking between Ignis and Notes. "I just... I didn't want to make a mistake."

Noctis threw himself down next to the pile of movies. "Dude. It's a date. There's supposed to be food and some movies. Just.... we're all the same people, right?"

Gladio took this moment to exit the bathroom, dressed in an old band t-shirt Noctis hadn't seen in years, as well as a pair of sweat pants. He was patting down his hair, pointedly not looking at anyone.

"Did you really run around the building?" Noctis asked, and both Prompto and Gladio winced.

Ignis only sighed. "It's clear we all are rather... on edge. We haven't sat down and talked about the particulars to this arrangement."

"Arrangement?" Gladio asked as he shifted from one foot to another. "There's not much to talk about."

Prompto let out groan. "Dude, there's so much to talk about," he replied, but did not elaborate further. He looked to Ignis, as thought he had the answers, before flopping himself down onto the couch next to Noctis. "This is so much harder than I thought it was going to be."

"You were thinking about us all going on one big date was going to be easy?" Noctis let out a high-pitched shriek of a laugh. "You kidding me?"

"This has been a most stressful day," Ignis said simply. "I've been vexed with how to breech the subject all day."

"That why you bough the entire restaurant?" Gladio grumbled, but was silenced by a scathing look from Ignis.

"So says the guy who was running around the building!"

Gladio tried to send a glare at Prompto, but it didn't last for long.

"And you're the one who went and rented every sappy movie in the rental shop."

Prompto shrugged and leaned into Noctis's side. "C'mon. The only one here who's fine is Noct."

But Noctis's hands were clammy and all he could manage was a soft hum. He hoped that it was convincing enough, but he knew that if anyone so much as looked at him for too long he would explode.

"Hardly. Just look at him. He's a right mess." Ignis came forward and picked up the DVDs, putting them on the coffee table. He sat himself down on Noctis's other side. "We are all quite nervous. Gladio?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I'm a bit wigged out. That what you wanna hear?" Gladio found himself on the floor, resting his back against Noctis's legs. "Been wonderin' what was gunna happen all day."

"Well, uh. Since we're being honest and all that..." Noctis trailed off for a moment. "No sex. Just... no sex. Not right now." 

There was a collective sigh. 

"Oh, good."

"I was so worried about that—how do you even do it with four people?"

"Dodged a bullet there."

Knowing that the others had been just as worried.... that feeling made Noctis feel a little more relaxed and at ease, allowing one hand to ever so gently touch Gladio's hair, the other resting on Ignis's thigh, next to Ignis's hand. He leaned a little closer into Prompto.

"Well, I guess with that out of the way... let's just watch someone blow up aliens and eat?"

"Yeah. That... that sounds good."

"Agreed."

"What he said."

 


End file.
